Team Chae's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 2004 movie, Team Chae's World: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Cartoon Network logo) (Shows Team Chae's World in a movie theater) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES and UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a UNIVERSAL CARTOON STUDIOS production Text: in association with CARTOON NETWORK Crash Bandicoot: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (sits down) Homer Simpson: So, Chae Cook, what are we watching again? Chae Cook: Well, we're about to watch our first feature-length adventure based on our TV series, Team Chae's World. It's called... Team Chae's World: The Movie! Homer Simpson: Oh. I never knew we had a Team Chae's World movie. Chae Cook: Well, you're about to know this film now. (The curtains open to reveal a "Feature Presentation" card on the screen.) Feature Presentation Announcer: And now, our feature presentation. (The "Feature Presentation" card fades to black and zooms into the screen) (Fades to black) (Shows a blue sky background with white clouds) (Shows "Team Chae's World: The Movie" logo) (Fades to black) (Shows a forest) (Toon Link is shown walking in the woods with his Master Sword.) Toon Link: (echoes) Hello? Anyone here? (A growl is heard.) Toon Link: What? Who's there? (A louder growl is heard as well.) Toon Link: Come out! I have a Master Sword and I'm not afraid to use it! Homer Simpson: (echoes) Toon Link. Toon Link: Huh? That sounds like... (Homer Simpson wakes up Toon Link.) Homer Simpson: Wake up! Wake up, Toon Link! Toon Link: (shaking) Woah! What the...? Homer! Homer Simpson: Hey, Toon. What were you dreaming about? Toon Link: Well... I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster, but then I heard your voice in the distance,... and you woke me up. later on. Homer Simpson: Eh? Toon Link: Aw. Well, you know what happened. (Chae Cook opened the door and went in Toon Link's room) Chae Cook: Rise and shine, troopers. It's time to do something impossible. Toon Link: Uh, okay. (Toon Link gets out of bed and stretch his body) Chae Cook: C'mon, everybody. Let's go! Homer Simpson: Um, come again? Chae Cook: We've had to pick up Frylock from ATHF house! (smiles) Now let's move! Toon Link: Great! I'll grab my stuff! Chae Cook: There's no time to do that now, your sword is enough. Get into the Chae car. (Chae Cook walks out of Toon Link's room then comes back in) Chae Cook: You know what I'm saying, let's move! (Chae Cook, Toon Link, and Homer Simpson went out of Toon Link's room and they went down stairs to the dining room) Meatwad: Order up! I have blueberry pancakes for everyone, and i've made it all by myself! (Team Chae's World (minus Frylock) rushes to the dining room, and sits on their chairs in the dining table) Meatwad: All right, everyone. Who wants some pancakes? Homer and Toon Link: I do! I do! I do! Chae Cook: What about me? Toon Link: I want syrup! Meatwad: Okay, let me cut in half. (Chae Cook, Toon Link, Homer, and the rest of Team Chae's World (minus Frylock) were eating breakfast) Chae Cook: Okay, so everyone finished eating. Right? (Team Chae's World (minus Chae Cook and Frylock) agreed that they finished eating) Okay then, we have stuff to do. Now, today we have to pick up Frylock from ATHF House, and then we'll pick up Dick Grayson. After we pick them up, we could create the plan to stop Gree Guy and Team Gree City from taking over the universe. And we will stop them once and for all. Is that okay? Team Chae's World (minus Chae Cook and Frylock): Okay! Chae Cook: All right, let's get in the Chae Car. (Team Chae's World went outside of the house) Part 2: The Chae Car Chae Cook: Alright, alright, alright, get in the heck in this TCC Homer Simpson: (confused) Um, what's a TCC? Chae Cook: (jealous) Who cares about it? Hello, it's the Chae Car. Duh. (neutral) Alright, I want you to get inside the Chae Car. And I mean right now' troopers. Go go go go go go go! (Team Chae's World (minus Frylock) are in the Chae Car) Chae Cook; Okay, are you all seat? Team Chae's World (minus Chae Cook and Frylock): Sir, yes sir! Chae Cook: Alright then. (starts the engine) Let's go! (The Chae Car dove to ATHF House (Fades to ATHF House as the Chae Car arrives) (Frylock opens the door) Frylock: Bye, Mr. Brutananadilewski Carl Brutananadilewski: Goodbye, Frylock. (walks away) (Frylock went to the Chae Car and drives off) Chae Cook: How's your day, Frylock? Frylock: I was watching these South Park episodes. Chae Cook: That's good. (silence in 3 seconds) Chae Cook: Now who wants ice cream? Team Chae's World (minus Chae Cook): I do! I do! I do! Chae Cook: Hey look! (looks at window, showing Dick with his skateboard) It's Dick. He's at Bruce Wayne's front lawn. (Cuts to Dick at Bruce Wayne's front lawn and the Chae Car stops) Chae Cook: Hey, Dick! Dick: Hey, Chae Cook. Chae Cook: Do you want for a ride with me and my team? Dick: Yeah, sure! (Dick gets in the Chae Car to go for a ride) (Cuts inside The Chae Car, where Dick sits down on the seat) Chae Cook: Let's go (The Chae Car drove away) (Cuts to Dick inside the Chae Car with the rest of Team Char's World) Chae Cook: So how's your day, Dick? Dick: Um, it was good. Chae Cook: Good thinking. (Shows the red car on the street, with Gree Guy behind the other side of the red car) (Cuts to Gree Guy hiding in the right side of the red car, on the road) (Gree Guy laughs evily and morphs into Gree Guy T-1000) (Shows the 3D animation sequence of the Chae Car on the road) Chae Cook: (off-screen) So Dick Grayson, did you heard about anything? (Cuts to Dick and Team Chae's World inside the car) Dick: Well, to make a long story short, yes. I've heard about Gree Guy's evil team, Team Gree City, having a plan destroy all of us, (Team Chae's World gasped) braonwashing everyone at Chaeville, destroy everything from Chaeville, (Chae Cook Gasped) rename Chaeville to Greetropolis, and build everything at Greetropolis. (Chae Cook stepped on the brake pedal, for the Chae Car to stop) Team Chae's World: (off-screen) WHAT!?! Dick: I said, Team Gree City are planning to destroy all of us, (Team Chae's World gasped) brainwashing everyone at Chaeville, destroy everything from Chaeville, (Chae Cook gasped) rename Chaeville to Greetropolis, and build everything in Greetropolis. (Team Chae's World gasped once again) Bloo: (screaming) 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! '''HELP! (crying) I don't want to die! I wanna live! Chae Cook: (angry) Well, we have to stop Team Gree City! Once, and for all! (confused) But how? Dick: Listen, Chae Cook, I had a freind named Mr. Cool, who likes to use his Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. Chae Cook: (realizez) Aha! I knew exactly where to find him! Mr. Cool's laboratory! (''Team Chae's World badge wipe tarnsition) (Shows the exterior view of Mr. Cool's house) Part 3: Mr. Cool (Shows the 3D animation sequence of The Chae Car driving to Mr. Cool's house, and park next to the tree) (Team Chae's World and Dick went out of The Chae Car) (Shows Mr. Cool's living room with the front door) (Chae Cook opened the front door, and the rest of Team Chae's World went inside Mr. Cool's house) More coming soon! Part 4: Gree Guy's Evil Lair Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Team Chae's World art Wiki